Xavier Sinclair
Adam Montgomery Sinclair '''(born July 15th, 1998) is a British professional wrestler currently working for American promotion, Future of Wrestling: Unlimited, under the Championship Wrestling Coalition banner. Adam has previously worked for Royal Wrestling Kingdom under the name '''Xavier Saviour, but left the company early on his career. Early Life Adam Montgomery Sinclair was born to a wealthy family in London, England on July 15th, 1998, and was brought up in a wrestling family. His father was a trainer for a local wrestling school near where he lived, whilst his two older brothers also wrestled around the UK. His older cousin, fellow successful professional wrestler Will Neilson, would eventually grow up to become a phemomenon in the wrestling world, and would also be the man to train Sinclair. Adam barely saw his cousin, only communicating to him via phone with London and Shropshire very far away from each other, but Will often made routine trips to see Adam. At the age of 16, Sinclair left school to try and persue a wrestling career of his own, but disaster struck when not only his two brothers, but his father also refused to train him. Adam and his father were known to have a rough relationship throughout his years at school, and Sinclair sited this as the main reason towards his father not training him. His two older brothers were just too busy, and were often out of town wrestling all over the country. Adam then worked multiple jobs in the London area to try and earn some cash, but often struggled to hold down a job. By 17, all hope seemed to be lost for Sinclair, but then it was Will Neilson who gave him a call to offer to train him. At this time, Will was working for major British company, Ultimate British Wrestling, and made the call to bring Adam in to let him train at their gym. Sinclair accepted and used the remaining cash he had gathered to make the move to Wales. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Adam trained with Will at the UBW Training Center until he was 18 years old, and had good knowledge of how to perform in the ring, and had a good grasp of a character he wished to portray in the ring. In March 2017, Adam felt that he was ready to finally step in a ring and started to wrestle in dark matches for Ultimate British Wrestling. In April 2017, his talents were noticed by a RWK talent scout, who offered the young Adam a developmental contract to join the roster. Adam contempleted but was urged by Will, who was now competing in America for Precision Wrestling, to sign, and so he did and was able to remain in Cardiff for the duration of his contract. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017) Debut and Departure Adam made his debut for RWK under the name, Xavier Saviour, at their monthly event titled Cold Day in Hell. Saviour was touted for great things in the company, but unfortunately he lost to Kameron Kalmar in his debut match, which was seen as a strange decision considering how much hype was on Saviour to impress. After this, Saviour was set to make his second appearence for the company at Kings of the Empire, but he asked for his release from the company for unknown reasons. The supposed dream for Adam was slowly falling apart, and his departure from such a big company like RWK wasn't helping his cause. = Independent Scene (2017 - present) Adam made his return to the independence scene under the name, Xavier Sinclair, by wrestling for Adrenaline Pro Wrestling in September 2017, where he managed to pick up a win against APW mainstay, Roberto Mitchell. Deciding to stay with the company on a pay-per-appearance deal, he then picked up another win against Brian Owens in early October 2017. APW clearly saw the talent in the young 19 year old, and he continued to appear on their weekly shows, gaining both wins and losses in the progress. After impressing on the independent scene, Adam's talents were noticed by major company, Championship Wrestling Coaltion, otherwise known as just CWC. He was signed to a deal in February 2018, and was sent to work in one of their newest promotions, Future of Wrestling: Unlimited. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves * From London with Love'' ''(Springboard Cutter) - 2017 - present * ''Bridge of Hope ''(Briding Fujiwara Armbar) - 2017 - present